The present invention relates to an archery release aid, and more particularly to an archery release having a connector joining a wrist strap with a release head.
Conventional archery releases are designed to temporarily hold a bowstring of an archery bow so that an archer can pull on the release and subsequently draw the bowstring to shoot an arrow from the bow. Archery releases typically assist an archer in quickly and cleanly releasing the bowstring. In general, archery releases are intended to consistently release the bowstring when the archer shoots the arrow, and thus increase the accuracy of the shot.
Most releases include a head having one or more pivotable jaws that hold the bowstring, a trigger mechanism that actuates the jaws, and a wrist strap configured to wrap around an archer's wrist. In use, an archer nocks an arrow on the bowstring and secures the jaws of the release around the bowstring or an associated loop. The archer then draws the bowstring by pulling the release via the wrist strap. After the archer fully draws the bowstring, aims the bow and is prepared to shoot the arrow, the archer actuates the trigger mechanism. This moves the one or more jaws and subsequently disengages the bowstring so that the bowstring can utilize its stored energy and propel the arrow from the bow.
Some releases have adjustable connections that are configured to accommodate the physical attributes of an archer, for example, hand size, draw length and finger length and the like. A popular type of connector is referred to as a strap connector. This connector typically includes a strap connected at one end directly to a release head and at an opposing end directly to a wrist strap. The connector can be joined to the wrist strap with a special bar clamp having two screws that pushes a round or flat bar against the strap so that the length of the web between the wrist strap and head can be adjusted as desired by the archer.
An issue with current flexible connectors, however, is that with the bar clamp, the strap sometimes can be prone to sliding or to movement relative to the wrist strap. Their assembly can be tedious due to multiple components having to be connected to one another and the wrist strap. Further, adjustment of conventional bar clamp systems can be time consuming due to the number of components that are adjusted and manipulated to do so.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in connection with strap connector adjustment systems.